


Blank Space

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "Enemy" Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, not good with tags but please still read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: Much like Sherlock has Irene Alder the woman for him, Mycroft has Victoria Isle, an MI6 agent who betrayed her Queen, Country and most of all him or did she?





	1. Like a Ghost

What many knew about Mycroft Holmes is that he was a very cold man or as Irene Alder and Moriarty nicknamed him the ice man. The one thing that many people didn’t know is that there was only one person, one woman, who could get his inside to melt and his walls to tumble down. Her name was Agent Victoria Isle or it was when she use to work for MI6, then sometime right before her and Mycroft met and began the little dance around they did she became an agent for hire. She is the reason Mycroft is known as the ice man now and why he always says Caring isn’t an Advantage. Yes, he was a stupid young man who fell in love with his partner during his days as an MI6 agent, he never hated leg work until after Victoria betrayed her country, her government, her queen…him….and yet he still loved her hence why he still wore her grandfather’s ring on his hand. He wasn’t a stupid young man; he was just a stupid fool of a man all together for loving a woman like her.... a ghost of a woman…. very much like how Sherlock had Irene Alder and he had Victoria Isle. 

Mycroft sighed and poured himself another drink before he looked back out his window only to see a cab pull up and for his brother and Dr. John Watson get out of the cab and head of his door. He quickly drowned the rest of drink enjoying the burn and the warmth it brought with it. He put the glass down on his desk before walking towards the door, he quickly fixed his suit in the mirror making sure he looked like his usual pressed self so Sherlock would not notice his thoughts of Victoria. The doorbell rang and Mycroft opened it moving out of the way just in time for Sherlock to storm in, in his usual fashion coat collar turned up and his belstaff blowing in the wind. 

“Sorry Mycroft he’s on a roll you know how he gets.” Said John looking very sincere and very tired clearly he hasn’t slept for days on end most likely to Sherlock’s doing

“It is quite alright John I know how he can be.” Said Mycroft “Now what can I do you for brother of mine?”

“You can call off your agent from meddling in my case!” hissed Sherlock getting right up in Mycroft’s face

Mycroft one hand took out his handkerchief wiping away the spit Sherlock just put on his face before folding it and putting it away

“Manners brother of mine, and what on Earth are you talking about?”

“Do not act like a goldfish Mycroft! You know what I am talking about!”

“Sherlock all of my agents are away on business in other countries I have no agents anywhere near here.” Said Mycroft

“Oh no.” said Sherlock before quickly pulling out a photo on his phone and showing it to Mycroft “My network has been sending me pictures of her, she has been at every single crime scene and has questions my suspects.”

“What makes you think she is mine?”

Sherlock flipped to the next photo and Mycroft face paled at the sight

“She is wearing the MI6 ring Mycroft.”

That is not what made Mycroft skin color fade in color what did that was the fact the woman in the picture on his brother’s phone was none other than a woman he thought he’d never let eyes on again…Victoria Isle.


	2. Oh my love

"You do know her, well call her off!" shouted Sherlock

"I can't Sherlock." said Mycroft before looking back at the picture "Where were these taken?"

Sherlock glared at his brother

"Why Mycroft? Why do you seem to know her and yet she is not one of yours."

"Victoria Isle." he croaked out, his voice breaking in the middle of her name trying very hard not to seem weak in front of his brother and Dr. Watson but he clearly was failing

A look of realization came across Sherlock face

"What about her?"

"Look at her face and picture her with long brown hair not red short hair."

Sherlock looked back at the picture and frowned

"What would she want with my case?" he asked his voice dripping with venom

"I do not know considering it is just a drug lord."

"I'm sorry I'm clearly missing something who is this Victoria Isle?"

"My ex MI6 partner." said Mycroft

"And his ex girlfriend." said Sherlock

"We were never dating."

"Yes."

"No." said Mycroft

"Mmm yes."

"Sherlock I'm very positive I would have known if I was in a relationship with a woman or not." said Mycroft  "So no I was not."

"Yes." said Sherlock under his breathe smirking when Mycroft glared at him

"Okay...so why is see in Sherlock's case?"

"That is something we are going to find out."

"We?" asked Mycroft looking at Sherlock with an arched eyebrow

"Yes we, you are going to be the bait to lure her out."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you still care for her and still believe she would never betray her country the way she did or worst of all."

Mycroft and Sherlock just stared at one another before Sherlock looked back down at this phone and strolled through the pictures before handing the phone to Mycroft for him to see a fimilar looking ring on her finger....the ring he gave her in exchange for her grandfather's ring...his grandmere's engagement ring with the red ruby in it.

"She also cares for you still as well."

"Very well I will help." sighed Mycroft handing him his phone back "Where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked that." said Sherlock smiling very happy like making Mycroft regret the words ever leaving his mouth


End file.
